


Bound

by ScarlettShana



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe (Marvel Comics), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Scarlett is dominant, Slavery, my english - mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Scarlett kidnapes Snake Eyes.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> My first translated into english fanfiction. I love Snake Eyes/Scarlett so much. Was inspired by one fan-art (but there were Lady Jaye and Baroness)

 Hands of silent ninja were tightly bound behind the back of the chair. Including ankles.

 Scarlett came closer to her captive. She ripped his black uniform, spending line down. Confused Snake Eyes wasn’t trying to resist. Something excited between his legs. Heart was beating wildly. Scarlett opened the half of Snake Eyes’ face and kissed him. By hand she held down torso to his pants. She something took and began to caress. Snake Eyes’ body inflamed. He had a pleasure feelings and drowned in a passionate kiss.


End file.
